kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Leny
Leny is a half-blood of Kinnara clan heritage. After the Cataclysm, she spent 15 years in the sura realm. In the year N15, when God Kubera opened a gate for Sagara's army, Shess brought her to the human realm, where he continues to watch over her. Appearance Leny is a small girl with a slightly tanned skin tone. She has medium-length purple hair which she ties in two side-ponytails, a purple tail, purple eyebrows, purple eyes, and dark hooves with purple fur on top. Her outfit consists of a short blue dress and long light-blueish stockings. Personality She has a cheerful and enthusiastic personality. Leny thinks highly of Shess, who has taken care of her for a while now. Leny is fond of Agwen as well. She loves the human realm, which is colorful and friendly compared to the sura realm. Leny seems to be afraid of suras, especially when they release power or threaten her. Notes *Leny's mother was a 5th stage Kinnara upani, who was eaten by a Taraka clan sura. *During the 15 years she spent in the sura realm, all she could think about was going back to the human realm. Plot History During the Cataclysm, Leny went berserk because of emotional resonance. Her father died trying to protect her from magicians. After that incident, Shess took her to the sura realm and raised her there for 15 years. Because Leny was weak (in comparison to the suras), she was forced to stay near the King in order to survive in the toxic atmosphere. She greatly disliked the sura realm, which she described as a red and creepy place full of scary people, but understood there had been no other option for her. Season 1 Shess and Leny enter the human realm through the portal that Kubera opened, so that the suras could attack Atera. Shess refuses to take part in the attack and takes Leny to Kalibloom, where they play with flowers and butterflies. They are approached by Gandharva, who believes they have joined Sagara's army. Leny tries to explain him they haven't, but the King reacts aggressively. She quickly cowers behind Shess, while holding onto his right arm, only coming out at the end of the conversation, when Shess manages to make Gandharva understand they are not helping Sagara and offers to take him to Atera to stop the attack. She is involved in the attack on Atera, where she rides in Shess' mane, on top of his head. They stop Maruna and Kasak's fight. Maruna goes back to Atera, but Kasak remains with them. Leny reveals herself by shouting and crawling out of Shess' mane, warning there is an unconscious human nearby. She is surprised and slightly scared as Shess transforms to human form to cure Agwen with her still on top of his head, several meters above ground, but he gently places her on the ground. Leny is surprised seeing Kasak's human form. Realizing he can talk, unlike Shess, she tries to introduce herself, only to be ignored by the Half dragon. After curing Agwen and criticizing Kasak's reaction to the hostage situation, Shess introduces Leny. Days later, she is seen in the company of Shess, Kasak, and Agwen shopping. Walking with Agwen, Leny says there are a lot of cool things for sale. Agwen offers to buy whatever she sees and likes, much to Leny's happiness. References es:Leny